Bewitching Love
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: Who wishes that Tyler and Bonnie were closer? What if the Masquerade happened differently? 'It seemed that in all of one night, Bonnie became his air, in her presence everything seemed to be better, he didn't have thoughts of being stuck in between what he should be and the man he was.. and he wouldn't change it for anything in this whole world.' NA: Don't know if I will continue.


Bewitching Love

T rated for now

Tyler/Bonnie

Hurt&Comfort / Romance

Summary: Who wishes that Tyler and Bonnie were closer? What if the Masquerade happened differently? 'How did the pull he once felt for her became the only thing that was literally holding him to the ground and making sure he didn't drown? In all of one night, Bonnie became his air.. and he wouldn't change it for anything in this world.'

...

He doesn't hear her soft footsteps underneath all the shouting and couldn't help but be surprised by the fact she is here, in her face he admittedly dreamed about there was confusion as she took in the scene before her but it shifted to anger when Matt confusingly said something about 'letting him go' and that he 'has to finish.' He can barely hear anything through the red haze that comes over his eyes and his heart pounding hard in his ears. He saw every movement around him yet the noises were blended together, he was aware not for himself but for her.

**He knew he shouldn't stare at _her_, knew that not listening to Matt as he spoke to him was rude but he also knew he couldn't help but stare. There was something about her that made him want to study her (No, he was not a stalker!) but that something that was so mysterious even to him made him turn down the dick hungry Vicki Donovan in a mere second without even having to think about it. Something about her that drew him in, made him - _Tyler Lockwood_ ****of all people - nervous to go to her. How did she not know how beautiful she was? Covering up her sexy curves in patterns and floral prints, making it clear she didn't want the attention of others that didn't like her for her. Today she wore a dark blue flower printed dress underneath a leather jacket, black flats, and a long diamond necklace that caught his eye as the sun hit it. Her wavy black hair moved in the unusually warm September air as she got out of her car and angrily shut her door. He felt his mouth turn down in a frown as he saw her say something annoyed to Elena and try and stalk off but was stopped by an olive skin toned hand pulling her back. He didn't like how this looked at all. He knew her since he was younger, had his eye on her for awhile even if she didn't know it yet.**

**She was so kind and loyal. You didn't ever hear anyone, not even the two faced Tiki, bad mouth Bonnie Bennett. Sure, it was no secret that the two didn't like each other but Bonnie was your Girl-next-door that was happy to help anyone who asked for it. He couldn't help but feel pity for her, even though he would never tell her - mother walking out when she was born, father spending more time acrossed the United States and on his black berry phone then with her. He, himself, comes from an abusive father and a mother who turns a blind eye to it to host the newest pointless party. Even though the both came from different situations, he felt they were somewhat similar in a way - both their lives sucked. He was thankful she had her Grams, no matter what others said about the kind hearted yet weird woman, and he was thankful for that.**

**She didn't do relationships, not that she wasn't beautiful and from what her expression gave away when she saw passing couples, deep down she was just a girl. She wanted to be loved like any girl wanted, passionate. Sure all because he was Tyler Lockwood didn't mean he wasn't into anything else besides football and girls. He found he actually was good at deciphering feelings - well, at least hers. Boys around her were always knew they weren't good enough for her, they would much rather chase those short skirts then commit to a real relationship. They only wanted relation.. and even if Tyler saw her to be much more then that, he couldn't bring himself to say so.**

**He knows that she deserves better then him too.**

He shook himself out of it as quickly as he could because as angry as he was that Matt poured beer on his father's picture (no matter how much of a dick he was, no matter how abusive he was - he remembered a time when he wasn't like that. A time in his life that tyler held onto.) it wasn't Bonnie's fault.. Bonnie lost alot since last summer, or better yet just not even months ago since her Grams died. No harm would come to her from him.

Tyler watched in surprise as Bonnie merely looked at Matt before he was lightly thrown back onto his mother's antique carpet, not hard but just enough to make sure unconscious.

"How did you..?" He stuttered looking at her with surprise, not for the first time he noticed that something unworldly about her. So.. so different from other girls but he is cut off by Sarah saying almost robotically, "Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't." They turn as one to see her just in time to drive a paper knife in his chest she found in the desk.

He didn't think, he just reacted. Pushing her away from him, and through the blur of things happening so fast he saw her head hard. Bonnie is by her side before she even hits the floor and Tyler looked down at his wound before running over to the two girls.

**"I am _just_ concerned " Tyler read Bonnie's lips as well as hearing her voice vaguely. He immediately saw past the fake smile as she looked at Elena, with her annoyance even more pronounced, while wondering why she was concerned anyway. "This is me being concerned about my best friend's new boyfriend."**

**He was annoyed at Elena for leaving Matt, saying that she needed time after her parent's deaths, but then turn around and started to make romance novel stares at Stefan Salvatore. He never was close to Elena, but any and all respect he had for her was lost when she stomped over Matt and started to treat Bonnie as if she was nobody. From what he could tell, Bonnie got tired of Elena's attitude towards her as well because she angrily started to walk away from Elena again only to jump sharply away from said new boy toy as he rudely cut in front of her to greet Elena and he looked at Bonnie as if just noticing that she was there, "Morning Bonnie."**

**He didn't have to be by them to feel the thick tension that was in the air so clearly. It always seemed that Bonnie, as kind and helpful as she was, was always so alone. She always seemed in the shadows with friends like Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes.**

**"Hey." She looked directly at Elena,completely ignoring Stefan all together, "I am going to go try and find Caroline. She hasn't been answering her phone since yesterday soo..." He watched in confusion as she casted a weary look at Stefan and made sure not to give him the slightest touch as she walked between them, ignoring Elena's call for her as she casted another weary glance at Stefan before leaving, making determined steps to go find her friend he assumed.**

"She's slipping fast." Bonnie murmured frustrated and saddened, he didn't know if she was thinking of him or Sarah with what she was feeling but he kicked himself for thinking that now. "Damn that bitch Katherine Pierce to hell."

Who? Even though Tyler was confused and shocked that she cursed, he ran over to them, "No, no, no! Come one, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, wake up! This can't be happening, oh no, this can't be happening."

"Tyler... " His name that comes from her lips is pity mixed with comfort, and even though he doesn't like it he doesn't want to hear his name from her lips like that. He catches his head and pushes himself away from her as he screams. Explosion echo throughout his mind like fireworks that were mixed with dynamite. She says his name again and her foorsteps seem louder to him now then what they were before this whole mess.

"Get away!" He can't guarantee he could keep his promise of not hurting her if she stays here.

"Tyler.. look at me." He pulls his irritated eyes but to her and couldn't help but gasp ever so silently in awe as he did.

**Tyler wasn't sure what happened to make Bonnie so scared of Stefan or to make her feel that her relationship with her friend was straining because of Elena dating him but whatever it was he didn't like seeing Bonnie, a girl so in tune with everyone and happy to help everyone who asks, so frightened.**

**He promised to make Stefan's life here as hard as he could, even worse then his petty fights with Jeremy stoner Gilbert and make it look like child's play. Bonnie was a good judge of character and if she didn't like him. He must have done something to deserve it.**

How did he not notice how beautiful she was before? How her green eyes with a little silver detailing or how her curves became more pronounced to his eyes? Or better yet.. how the pull he once felt for her became the one thing that was literally holding him to the ground and making sure he didn't drown? He didn't understand and even if the pull was real, would she give him a chance as a werewolf now? Was he too late? On accident but it didn't matter - Sarah was still dead.

"It's going to be okay." She hugged him tightly yet comfortingly, in her arms he felt different. More different then he had ever felt in his life, and it had almost nothing to do with the current situation. She pulled back at her phone ringing, "Jeremy?"

He growled but paused at the look she gave him. He couldn't help it, the beast in him wanted her attention to be on him and him alone. But he listened like a good little puppy, not wanting to get her angry at him and didn't even need to question why.

"The feeling.. That witch." Witch? Well, he supposed being a werewolf and all there should be other things as well, her voice seemed to echo in his ears even though she murmured it to herself."Stop the Salvatore Brothers, I will find her." She hung up and looked at him as she put the phone back in her leather jacket that was over her black one shoulder strap masquerade dress that hugged her body and her mask was pulled over her hair like she was wearing sunglasses. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she breathed in, "Relax, Ty, relax. It wasn't your fault. Explain it later, but I will be back. I promise."

She ran from the room, amber hawk eyes following her every movement and before he knew what he was doing he was by the doorway, watching her look around with a expert false calm before going into his dinning room.

"You have the moonstone. I can sense it on you." The older woman who was talking to Bonnie said after Bonnie caught her wrist, making her hold onto Bonnie's forearms but Tyler could tell it wasn't threatening as the room suddenly starts to shake and lights flicker. "Do you feel that? You can trust me. Give it to me, it's okay."

On her way back upstairs, Tyler sensed another pair of feet besides Bonnie's and started to find it hard to breathe until he heard what she was saying, "Mrs. Lockwood, I am really sorry to pull you from the party but Matt and I were having a discussion about Caroline since they recently broke up. I was trying to comfort him since he was just getting over Elena and all." Apparently Bonnie knew about his mother's need for gossip, clever. "Sarah was drinking and dancing when she tripped. I ran over to her when I saw she wasn't breathing. Tyler tried to help me while Matt overreacted and fainted, seeing as we knew Sarah since first grade."

His mom walked in and suddenly Caroline was right behind her, saying that she would go prepare her mother for it since she just arrived, though Tyler suspected it had something more to do with his mother's dark glares as if Caroline has been the one to commit the crime. His mom looked at him softly, "It was an accident. We have called Sarah's parents as well. It was a tragic, tragic accident."He was surprised when she hugged him before thanking Bonnie for coming to find her, and leaving after giving the special girls of his dreams a pat on the shoulder.

"Why are you helping me?" Sure he might have blurted it out the second his mother closed the door to keep others from seeing, but it was itching in his mind since he first heard her tell his mother the cover up story.

"Tyler.." She took his face in her hands to get him to focus on what she was saying, not that it ever was a problem before. Her saying his name like that with her hands on his skin was going to be his undoing, that much he knew. "You need to listen to me. Tonight may seem like your fault but it's not."

"Yes it is." He interjected quietly, because if he could harm Sarah, not only did that mean he wasn't exactly himself anymore but he could easily harm Bonnie as well. That thought broke off a little piece of his heart.

"What would you say if I told you that someone planned tonight? To make you turn and activate the curse? Sarah may be dead, but you didn't mean to. You only are a monster if you let yourself become one."

"You know..?" He stilled, what would she think...

"Tyler, I can help you. I am not a werewolf and I certainly don't have a furry problem every moon from now on." She smirked teasingly and he was in awe that she tried to joke to make him feel better, offering to help when she didn't owe him anything. "But I can help you.. Trust me when I say I am stronger than what I look." She called Elena, relieved that she was alright, talked to Sheriff Forbes before turning to him and leaving the room to give them privacy. Was it his imagination or did she just give him a look that he had gotten from a lot of other girls before her that wanted him? He bit his lip to keep from smiling, after all right now wasn't the time or place.

He saw her crying, running after the woman that she was talking too earlier, the sight before him broke his heart more then it was having to lie not only to the Sheriff but to his mother as well, "Lucy! Please, don't leave! I have so many questions. I don't want to be in the middle of all this either. I hate it. How do I stay out of it?"

Lucy turned and gave a soft smile to Tyler then looked back at Bonnie, "Unlike me, your one of the good ones, Bonnie. The middle is exactly where you need to be. You take care, cous. Don't worry, you'll see me again."

Tyler walked up to her after she was left where she was, unmoving. He felt sorry for her, the girl just met another member of his family - her cousin - and as quickly as she came into Bonnie's life she waltzed right back out. He hugged her tightly, but being careful not to break any ribs as he lead her into his house, the echoing silence around them as he met the concerned expression of his mother before she nodded, signaling that it would be alright if Bonnie spent the night. It also might of helped that she always liked Bonnie. Though Tyler was alittle worried, deep down he knew that Bonnie was just drained from everything.

He leaned against the door of the now not so empty guest room acrossed from his and couldn't help but sigh as he took his head off the door and went into his room, his mind on other things besides the werewolf curse being unbroken within him with Sarah's death. It seemed that in all of one night, Bonnie became his air, in her presence everything seemed to be better, he didn't have thoughts of being stuck in between what he should be and the man he was.. and he wouldn't change it for anything in this whole world.

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
